


Settling Down

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Humanity won over the Titans, and LEvi's squad has finally found the perfect spot to make their settlement.</p><p>Requested via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

“Please, if it hadn’t been for me and Sasha your ass would have been cat food.” Eren scoffed. Jean glared at him in return. 

“Okay, first off, I was handling myself just fine when you and Sasha stole my thunder.” he pointed his finger at Eren, and almost missed Armin’s nose as the smaller boy nudged his horse between the two of them. “Second, you wouldn’t have done that well with that oversized feline if Sasha hadn’t been there either.” 

“So you’re admitting you needed help!” Eren yelled triumphantly. 

“No, I’m saying that your ass would have been cat shit in a heartbeat if you’d been in my shoes.” Jean retorted. 

Armin groaned and brought both of his hands up to cover their mouths. 

“Okay boys, you’re both macho. Now shut u- EREN WHY DID YOU LICK MY HAND?!” He snatched his hand away and leaned into Jean while Eren laughed. 

“It was there! What was I supposed to do?” he asked. Jean pulled Armin’s hand away but kept it in his. 

“This.” he said, kissing the back of Armin’s hand. Eren glared at him. 

“I thought we agreed no sucking up while we were on horseback.” he muttered darkly. 

“Why not on horseback?” Armin asked, squeezing Jean’s hand before taking his back. 

“Because everything is more romantic on horseback.” Eren replied. “Everyone here knows that.” 

“I’d hardly say everything is more romantic.” Armin said thoughtfully. “Connie tried to kiss Sasha while riding their horses and they ended up headbutting each other and breaking her nose.” 

“Cause that’s Connie.” Jean and Eren replied simultaneously. 

At that moment Levi pulled the squad up short, announcing that he was going to scout the area and see if it was suitable for settling. 

They all nodded and he flew up into the trees. they’d gone through this routine a thousand times in the last two years since leaving the walls. Everyone dismounted to stretch their legs. 

Jean came up behind Armin and draped his arms around the smaller boy;s shoulders. 

“You know,” he said, ignoring Eren’s glare since he’d been about to do the same thing, “It feels like longer than two years since we beat the shit out of Bertholdt and Reiner.” 

“Horse-time feels longer than regular time.” eren replied shortly. “Riding for hours on end before you get any sort of satisfaction stretches out the time.” 

“I really hope you aren’t trying to insinuate something.” Jean huffed as Armin laughed. 

“Oh, I don’t think I had to.” Eren said, pulling Armin away and into a hug. “We all know you’re the worst in bed.” 

“Oh, bull shit.” Jean yelled as Armin began laughing even harder. “You’re barely better than a virgin in a whorehouse.” 

“I thought you said you liked virgins.” 

“Oh my word can you two stop for five seconds?” Armin giggled. “This is not a conversation I want Levi to overhear.” The idea of their captain overhearing them made all three of them shudder. 

“ARLERT!” Levi yelled from the top of a tree. 

“Oh shit.” Jean and Eren whispered, backing away from Armin. 

“Coming!” he yelled back before looking at his two lovers. “The only time you can get along is when it’s time to step away from me? that’s reassuring.” He barely heard their protests as he zipped into the trees. 

He stumbled onto the branch next to his squad leader. 

“Yes sir?” he asked nervously. Levi handed him the collapsible telescope. 

“Look north east and tell me what that thing is.” He ordered. Armin looked through the glass and just beyond large sandy hills he saw glittering water. He felt his heart begin to flip over and over in his chest. 

“It’s the ocean!” he said excitedly. “And it’s not that far!” Levi cocked an eyebrow as Armin hurriedly shoved the telescope back at him. 

“The what? ARLERT COME BACK HERE!” 

The entire squad watched Armin run to his horse and gallop off. Eren and Jean scrambling to follow Levi’s shouted orders to not leave him alone. 

It was an hour before Armin even thought about slowing down. 

“Levi is going to be pissed at you.” Eren said as Armin dismounted at the base of the dunes. 

“Don’t care,” Armin said breathlessly, “Ocean is just over there.” Eren’s eyes popped and he also dismounted. 

“The hell are you talking about?” Jean asked, mimicking them and following them as they climbed over the dunes. 

“Just come on!” Armin gasped. Jean followed the other two who seemed far to eager. 

Then they made it to the last dune and stared out over the beach at the large expanse of water. Eren and Armin began to smile like idiots while Jean’s jaw fell into the sand. 

Armin slipped off his boots and straps for his 3dm gear and bolted for the ocean. Eren dumped his as well and followed Armin who had just gotten knocked down by a wave. Jean picked up their things and watched fondly as they played around in the surf. 

Eventually he joined them in the water and they fooled around until their squad arrived. Of course they went right back to playing in the water, as everyone else forgot the fact that they had run off without much by way of back-up. 

 

Around sunset they all agreed that with the forest and it’s ample rivers, springs, and food sources just a mile away, they had found the perfect spot to settle for humanity. 

Later in the night when everyone else had gone to sleep, Armin opened the flap of his tent to stare at the ocean under the light of the full moon. 

“You scared mean earlier,” Jean said from the ground behind him, “But you two did good.” 

“Hey,” Eren laughed, “You finally found something to praise me on.” Armin smiled and looked at the two of them as Jean insisted it wan’t a compliment. He closed the flap and wiggled between the two of them. He leaned into Jean’s chest and felt Eren’s arm snake around his waist. 

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
